


Looking Out Big Murder Mountain (Blackbirds fanart)

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: Fanart for Blackbirds, a wonderful Maul-centric Clone Wars AU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Looking Out Big Murder Mountain (Blackbirds fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blackbirds: Year One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036421) by [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker). 



Fanrt for [Blackbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036421). It was inspired by this passage in chapter 21:

> _"Oh," he said, quietly, when they reached the opening._

> _It looked like it was carved by sentients, not natural; a rough, rectangular opening in the mountain half sheeted in ice. The frigid, vicious wind blew into the cavern (shaped almost like a ship's hangar, maybe it would have been if the operation had continued) and Tango could feel it sort of pushing against him even in his armor._

> _"Look at the stars," Raze said, almost reverently, standing to the side of the ice sheet with his head tilted back and the light from the two moons and the stars above reflecting off of his armor._

> _The entire squad gathered there to do the same; twelve bodies, taking in the brilliant showcase of the night sky. Completely caught off guard, Tango's eyes stung and even though it was really damn cold, he pulled his bucket off just to be able to see the whole thing clearly without his visor in the way._

> _Everyone else did the same, absent Maul, who had pulled the hood of his parka up at some point; in the thin light, the white ruff stood sharp contrast with his face, shades of gray and black in the night. Across the valley, more mountains were pointing up to the sky, jagged and forbidding, but oddly beautiful._


End file.
